militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Beitunia killings
The Beitunia killings refers to the consecutive killings of two Palestinian teenagers, which took place on the occasion of the annual Nakba day protests on May 15, 2014, near the Israeli Ofer Prison outside Beitunia in the occupied West Bank. Israel described the protest as a riot in which a crowd refused to disperse, and initially denied responsibility, saying the cause of the deaths was unknown, the deaths were faked, that video clips of the killings either failed to capture the violence of the scene shortly before, or might have been manipulated, that soldiers had been provoked and that only rubber bullets had been fired.Jodi Rudoren, 'Video Renews Questions on Death of Young Palestinians,' New York Times, 20 May 2014.Jonathan Cook, 'You can’t force-feed occupation to those who crave freedom,' The National 23 June 2014. Third party evidence and investigations, based on multiple sources, refuted the IDF position, while an autopsy showed that one of the teenagers had been shot with live ammunition. Ben Deri (21) of Rishon LeZion, an Israeli border police officer was arrested six months later and charged with shooting one of the two killed Palestinians, Nadim Nawarah (17)Aviel Magenzi, 'Israel names Border Police officer accused of killing Palestinian protester,' Ynet 14 December 2014. after forensic evidence proved one of the lethal bullets came from his gun.Chaim Levinson, "Forensics: Bullet that killed Palestinian teen came from Border Policeman's gun", Haaretz 19 November 2014. Background While Israel celebrates its Independence Day, Palestinians commemorate Nakba Day in remembrance of the forced displacement when hundreds of thousands of Palestinians fled or were driven from their homes in 500 villages in Palestine in 1948, as Israeli soldiers fought to establish their state. The occasion is often celebrated from the Galilee to Gaza, with protest rallies, the waving of black mourning flags, the flourishing of keys to lost Palestinian homes, the sounding of sirens at midday, and marches to the sites of destroyed homes and villages. For Israel’s Prime Minister Binjamin Netanyahu the purpose of such Palestinian commemoration is to ‘mark the tragedy of the establishment of the State of Israel, the state of the Jewish people.’ The event on May 15, 2014, the 64th anniversity of the catastrophe,Melanie Lidman, Oren Kessler, Yaakov Katz, Yaakov Lapin, 'Three Border Police, one IDF soldier, 270 Palestinians lightly injured; Fayyad says no compromise on right of return,' Jerusalem Post, 15 May 2014. was also marked by solidarity demonstrations for Palestinians in administrative detention who, from 24 April, were conducting a hunger-strike, in protest against what Palestinian sources stated was Israeli backtracking on an agreement, made after an earliler strike, to restrict the practice of administrative detention only to exceptional cases. In the past, such days of remembrance have at times turned violent: in 2011 Israeli troops responded to an attempt by thousands of protesters to breach Israel's northern frontiers by opening fire that killed 10 people and injuring hundreds. Israel has been accused by Amnesty International of being 'trigger-happy' in adopting excessive force on such occasions; 27 fatalities from Israel shooting at stone-throwing demonstrations were registered in the preceding year, 2013."Trigger-Happy: Israel's use of excessive force in the West Bank", Amnesty International, 27 February 2014. On the occasion of the 2014 commemorations, clashes, described as relatively low-level, broke out between Israeli forces and demonstrating Palestinians in Ni'lin, Bethlehem, the Al-Isawiya neighborhood in East Jerusalem. In two areas, at the Qalandiya crossing near Ramallah, and in Beitunia, violence was more marked. Overall 270 Palestinians, one Israeli soldier and 3 border policemen were injured. 15 May 2014 Ofer Prison demonstration At Beitunia, 150 Palestinians attended the commemoration,Dalia Hatuqa and Gregg Carlstrom, "Palestinians mark 'Nakba' day amid violence", Al Jazeera/Jews for Justice for Palestinians, 15 May 2014. which took place outside Ofer Prison, where more than 100 Palestinians had been on a hunger strike for weeks to protest their detention, and demonstrators were protesting the Israeli practice detaining people on suspicion for upwards of six months, without charges being laid, and no access to courts, under secret evidence. Amira Hass, "Palestinians react with indifference to murder of teens", Haaretz, 2 July 2014. The Palestinians, among them the two boys later killed, threw rocks and Israeli police employed riot dispersal measures.Peter Beaumont,"Video footage indicates killed Palestinian youths posed no threat", The Guardian, 20 May 2014. Israeli sources reported the demonstration turned violent at times, while Palestinian sources say it began peacefully, but turned violent when the demonstrators were shot at by live fire to disperse stone-throwers. In addition to stone-throwing, burning tires were rolled towards Israeli security forces, and Israeli sources stated that five Molotov cocktail were thrown at policemen and a police bomb squad had destroyed an explosive device. Police responding by shooting tear gas canisters, stun grenadesTom Rayner, 'Palestinian Youth 'Killed By Live Fire,' Sky News 12 June 2014. and the firing of rubber bullets. Four Palestinian teenagers were killed at the Beitunia demonstration, on the same patch of asphalt. They were Nadim Nuwara (17); Mohammad Mahmoud Odeh Salameh (Abu Thaher; 17); Muhammad al-'Azza (15), and a fourth man (aged 23), who remains unidentified. The shootings took place in a sequence of three separate incidents. The first casualty was Muhammad 'Azzah, 15, who was shot and wounded in the chest at around 12:20 p.m. The first fatality that day was Nuwara, who was shot some 15 meters from where Azzah had been hit. He was shot through the chest at 13:45. Salameh (17) was fatally shot in the same location at 14:58. He was pronounced dead on arrival by doctors having been shot in the back. Human Rights Watch, which examined a high speed photo sequence taken by a photojournalist Samer Nazzal just after the killing, stated that one projectile, seemingly a rubber bullet, appeared to come from the direction of the Israeli forces position and struck a Palestinian paramedic, wearing a bright orange vest, who helped carry Nuwwarah off. Video footage as well as first-hand accounts, including those of journalists reporting on the protest, confirm that the teenagers who had been killed were unarmed and posed no apparent nor imminent threat and that the shots occurred during a period of calm. Affidavits were collected by Al-Haq from eyewitness and one of the victims. According to the testimony of Muhammad Abdallah 'Azza, he left school with friends to participate in the demonstration at 10:30 that day, and on arriving in Beitunia joined some 60 demonstrators outside the jail precincts. Israeli troops were located in in two distinct areas: 8 soldiers were positioned roughly 50 yards away behind a 1-metre high wall that overloked the street, and a number of protesters threw stones, ineffectively, their way. The soldiers responded with tear gas and rubber bullets. Another group of soldiers stood further off, in Ofer’s prison yard behind cement blocks, some150-200 metres away. While watching, behind the stone-throwers, he says he saw a soldier who seemed to be aiming a rifle their way, and then heard live fire, as he was struck in the chest and thrown backwards. Surgeons reported that a bullet hit his left rib, which deflected the shot from his heart, pierced his lungs, and exited through his back."Evidence of Wilful Killing at Al-Nakba Day Protest", AlHaq.org, 24 May 2014. According to Muhannad Jihad Rabi' (23), he and his friends, including some foreign activists, joined the demonstration at around 12:15 PM and witnessed clashes in which several protests were injured. Towards the end of the clashes, he threw himself on the ground on hearing life fire, and noted one Palestinian (Muhammad Salama), wrapped in a green flag, who had fallen on the ground, with a hole in his chest. According to the Ramallah journalist Samer Hisham Nazzal (28), who works for Raya News and who arrived on the scene at 1:30, one could hear both rubber bullets and live fire at the time. At 1:40 pm, when stones were no longer being thrown, he heard live fire, and at one point, saw a youth (Nuwara), dressed in black, his faced masked by a keffiyeh, holding a schoolbag, fall to the ground. A paramedic who rushed to assist the boy was shot in the head by a rubber-coated bullet. Nazzal (28), a photojournalist, told Human Rights Watch that he arrived at the scene at around 1:30 p.m., after the clashes had begun. He later heard Israeli forces fire both rubber bullets and live ammunition. Witnesses to the incident stated that the sound of live fire, quite distinct from the sound of the type of rubber bullets used by the Israeli Defense Forces, was audible at the time. According to a Palestinian photographer present at the time, this distinction has been confirmed repeatedly by Israeli, Palestinian and international human rights monitors, as well as people who have witnessed demonstrations of this type.'Israel: Killing of Children Apparent War Crime ,' Human Rights Watch June 9, 2014'B'Tselem's initial findings on Nakba Day incident at Bitunya: grave suspicion that forces willfully killed two Palestinians, injured two others,' B'tselem 20 May 2014:'eyewitness accounts described the sound of live gunfire, which sounds different from rubber-coated bullet fire.' (The statement reflects B'tselem's judgement grammatically) IDF rules of engagement and immediate statements The IDF regulations on the use of open-fire stipulate the only exception to the rule that live fire must not be used against stone-throwers is where an immediate mortal danger to the soldiers presents itself. Border police and soldiers said they had received an explicit order to that effect from Central Command headquarters, forbidding the use of live rounds unless their lives were at risk.Avi Issacharoff, "An itchy IDF trigger finger or a 'Pallywood' movie?", The Times of Israel, 23 May 2014. After the killings, police said they had adhered to orders and used only rubber bullets. It was further affirmed by the IDF that no live fire was used and that it remained to be determined what was the cause of the result.Ivan Watson, "West Bank Teens Shot", CNN News, 22 May 2014. According to Israel spokesman Micky Rosenfeld, Israeli troops were breaking up a “disturbance” and did not use live fire.Mairav Zonszein, "Footage shows Israeli army's killing of two Palestinian teens", +972 magazine, 20 May 2014. Libby Weiss, another IDF spokesperson, said the soldiers had used ‘nonviolent means to try and disperse the crowd”, which had ignored police orders.Jodi Rudoren, "Palestinians Killed in Clashes With Israeli Forces", New York Times, 15 May 2014. Reports from Ramallah hospital, where the killed and wounded were taken, stated that the wounds were compatible only with live fire ammunition. Oscar Fernandez-Taranco, the UN's assistant secretary general for political affairs, stated that the indications were that the two Palestinians killed were both unarmed and appeared to pose no direct threat."Robert Tait, "Israel asked to investigate shooting of Palestinian teenagers", $3, 21 May 2014. The release of video evidence On May 19, Defense for Children International – Palestine published footage from Faher Zayed's security cameras on its website. The IDF, according to Mohammad Azza, was seen filming the clashes. The soldier suspended on 28 May for firing his rifle without authorization, formed part of a communications unit which documents the work of combat soldiers, and Human Rights Watch has requested that any videos and photos in their possession be released for public scrutiny. The whole scene was filmed by video cameras placed for security reasons, to prevent break-ins, outside of the store of Faher Zayed, a local Palestinian businessman who furnished the evidence while testifying that Palestinians present at the killings had heard. Four shots reportedly hailed from the Israeli side. On 17 June, according to Zaher, four Israeli military vehicles and 2 dozen soldiers visited his carpentry shop while he was out, and an officer said to an assistant that unless Zayed returned within 5 minutes, his carpentry shop would be burnt to the ground. He was taken for questioning at the Ofer military base. There he was ordered to dismantle his security camera surveillance system, chided for having passed footage to human rights organizations, accused of fabricated evidence, threatened with legal actions and menaced by one soldier who allegedly said he would “unleash dogs on my children.” and was interrogated by Israeli forces and threatened. "They told me the cameras need to be brought down within 24 hours.” "One of them said, "We will squish you like a bug, you are nothing.". Col. Peter Lerner, IDF spokesmen, stated he was “not aware of the claims raised”. Avi Isacharoff, writing of the "apathy that characterizes Israeli journalism on everything having to do with Palestinians", noted that Moshe Ya’alon, alluding to "Pallywood"-style insinuations, challenged the video's credibility without actually viewing it, and asserting in remarks at the West Bank Israeli settlement of Ariel that soldiers had acted as they should have in such circumstances. The IDF claimed that the video, lasting 146 seconds, had been "tendentiously edited", with the result that it failed to cover the violence of the clashes that day. A senior officer briefing journalists cast doubt on the idea that the two were dead. Others claimed that the two killed in the videos were not the same as the two boys whose deaths were registered. There are several hours of footage about the incident. The first footage, taken by a local business' security camera, was released by Defence for Children International on 19 May. While the widely distributed video showing the two Palestinians being shot was edited down to a few minutes, the full six hour footage has been reviewed by CNN and others. The IDF spokesman has stated that "The said video is edited in a tendentious manner and does not reflect the level of violence that occurred at the disturbance." On 20 May, B'Tselem obtained complete footage from all four other security cameras operating opposite the site where the teenagers were killed, and provided 2 sequences, one for each killing, and concluded that the evidence refuted the IDF version, and that the evidence pointed to willful killings. The bullet exit and entry evidence from medical sources were consistent, not with rubber bullets, but live ammunition. CNN released footage one of their producers shot of the incident on 22 May. A CNN camera caught an Israel soldier shooting his rifle at the Palestinians at the precise moment Nuwara was shot dead. As the camera pans just 14 seconds later, the injured man can be seen being evacuated from the scene. The CNN video also seems to capture another shot fired by a police officer standing next to the soldier on a hillside above the protesters. Forensic Evidence Nuwara's father Siam permitted the exhumation of his son's body, not usual in Islamic practice, to ascertain the truth regarding the projectile that killed his son. He himself was convinced of Israeli military culpability, since he claimed he had found a bullet in his son's knapsack. An autopsy of the exhumed body was held at the Palestinian Institute of Forensic Medicine in Abu Dis, with Dr. Saber Al-Aloul in charge and with a representative from the Israeli National Institute of Forensic Medicine, plus American, and Danish observer-pathologists in attendance.Gili Cohen, Jack Khoury Palestinians to exhume body of youth killed in Nakba Day protest, Haaretz, 11 June 2014. According to B'Tselem and Palestinian officials, the experts all concluded that Nuwara was shot by a live bullet through his chest “based on the entry and exit wounds in the body, and x-rays that traced bullet fragments in the body...They ruled out any other cause of death, rubber bullets or anything else.” According to one Israeli ballistics expert Dr Yosef Yekutiel soldiers could not have fired live ammunition because the type of the gun barrel, that was shown on the video, can be used only to fire rubber bullets. Al-Haq, a Palestinian rights group, said that the Palestinian authorities have not been able to transfer the bullet to Jordan for ballistic analysis because the Israeli military has not given the approval required to take it across the Israeli-controlled border crossing. In November 2014, the Border Police revealed that live ammunition had indeed been used.Border Police Killer of Two Palestinian Youths Arrested, Richard Silverstein, quoting this Israel investigation The Israeli military promised to investigate the incident. One soldier has been suspended on May 28,Robert Mackay,"Israel Suspends Soldier in West Bank Shooting Investigation", New York Times, 29 May 2014. while investigation is continuing; Israel stated that there is no proof that his shot was responsible for the death. Charlotte Silver, writing for Al Jazeera, expressed scepticism arguing that, despite the assurance from the Israeli military spokesperson, a "near-blanket immunity applies to Israeli soldiers who shoot and kill Palestinians", and citing a recent study by the Israeli NGO Yesh Din, which reportedly showss that of the 5,000 Palestinians killed by the IDF since 2000, only seven soldiers have been convicted, each sentenced to several months in prison. The IDF stated on the record on 23 May that it would present its preliminary findings on the following Thursday (29 May). : The Israeli army will present its findings on the initial investigation into the deaths of two Palestinians during a May 15 Nakba Day protest to the Chief of General Staff and Defense Minister on Thursday. The report, by the Judea and Samaria Division will attempt to determine whether Border Police troops shot and killed the two men, as the Palestinians claim, while an additional probe by the military police is still underway and may take weeks to complete./blockquote> On 11 November 2014, the Judea and Samaria District Police arrested an Israeli border policeman after forensic evidence matched his gun to a bullet found in the backpack of one of the deceased. It was stated that the policeman would be charged with murder. Details of the investigation remained under a gag order. His commanding officer was also arrested on suspicion that he was aware his subordinate had used live ammunition but failed to report it. The commanding officer was released on home arrest."Border policeman arrested for killing Palestinian in May", The Times of Israel, 12 November 2014. On 14 December 2014, the Jerusalem District Court cleared for publication the name of the Border Police officer who was identified as Ben Dery."Court names Border Police officer charged with killing Palestinian teen on Nakba Day", Haaretz Responses * Michael Oren, a former Israeli ambassador to the United States told CNN on 22 May that the manner in which the boys fell was inconsistent with a shooting. Jordan Kutzik, "'Pallywood' Killing Was Exactly What It Looked Like", The Forward, 13 November 2014. Another former Israeli ambassador to the U.S.Danny Ayalon asserted the video was produced by the organization for the “protection of Palestinian children”, and that that group's tax exemption status should be cancelled when the truth of its fabrication is forthcoming.Larry Derfner ,http://972mag.com/nakba-day-indeed-for-pallywood-conspiracy-freaks/98735/,' +972 Magazine 13 November 2014. *Writing for The Jewish Press, Meir Halevi Siegel said the authenticity of the videos had been debunked and that the incident was "a fake movie production contrived by Palestinians".Meir Halevi Siegel, "PA, Left, Int'l Media Continue to cite Pallywood Video", The Jewish Press, 29 May 2014. *Nuwara's father said he could forgive the sniper, perhaps a young man like his son, blaming the officer who would have given him the order to shoot. Speculating that perhaps the Israeli boy was sleepless afterwards, he said: "I to believe that he wanted to pay his respects and offer his condolences and ask forgiveness for what he'd done." * Sarah Leah Whitson, Human Rights Watch's Middle East and North Africa director, stated on 9 June, “The willful killing of civilians by Israeli security forces as part of the occupation is a war crime. Israel has a responsibility to prosecute the forces who targeted these teens, and also those responsible for assigning the use of live ammunition to police a demonstration.” : HRW's first report on 9 June stated: “The willful killing of civilians by Israeli security forces as part of the occupation is a war crime … The Israeli military's claim that its forces didn't shoot any live ammunition on May 15 does not stand up to scrutiny. HRW's second on 14 June stated: "A Palestinian autopsy has confirmed that a Palestinian boy killed by Israeli forces during a protest in the West Bank on May 15, 2014, died from injuries caused by live ammunition. … Israeli authorities are spending more energy trying to discredit the evidence than ending security forces’ unnecessary use of live ammunition during protests against people who pose no threat."http://www.hrw.org/news/2014/06/14/israel-autopsy-confirms-gunshot-killed-boy ”Israel: Autopsy Confirms Gunshot Killed Boy”, Human Rights Watch, 15 June 2014. * Amnesty International stated that "The news that two Palestinians were killed during today’s demonstrations is alarming. Israeli forces have repeatedly resorted to extreme violence to respond to Palestinian protests against Israel’s occupation, discriminatory policies, confiscation of land and construction of unlawful settlements ... Amnesty International is calling for a prompt, independent, and transparent investigation into these deaths and injuries". Aftermath Thousands attended the funeral march for the two Palestinian teenagers, waving flags for both Hamas and Fatah, the two largest Palestinian political parties, and calling for "revenge for the blood of the martyrs." Three days after the release of the autopsy findings on 9 June, confirming that live ammunition had killed the two Palestinian teenagers, three Israeli teenagers were abducted on 12 June and murdered soon afterwards - 2014 kidnapping and murder of Israeli teenagers, followed by the kidnapping and murder of Mohammed Abu Khdeir, another Palestinian teenager. Western and Israeli media representation was different in the treatment of the deaths of the Palestinian teenagers compared to those of the three Israeli teenagers. On the NBC show All In with Chris Hayes, NBC Middle East news correspondent Ayman Mohyeldin raised the issue of the “departure point” of the the subsequent major 2014 period of conflict. He and others questioned the uniqueness of the widely held view that the conflict necessarily started with the abduction of three Israeli teenagers. Rachel Shabi of Al Jazeera echoed the validity of earlier events as a start option: "Why not wind back, for instance, to the two Palestinian teenagers ... killed by Israeli snipers on Naqba day in May?" Israeli historian, Prof Ilan Pappe, observed "The killing of three Israeli teenagers, two of them minors, abducted in the occupied West Bank in June, which was mainly a reprisal for killings of Palestinian children in May ...". See also * Timeline of the 2014 Israel–Gaza conflict References Category:Israeli–Palestinian conflict Category:Ramallah and al-Bireh Governorate Category:Deaths by firearm in the West Bank